Foreordained Miracle
by MomijisGirl
Summary: Yay! The Last Chapter is up! For all you peeps who read this, thank you! Plaese reveiw it and tell me what you think. also, for anyone who hasnt read it, ITS SHORT! so you can read it and not worry about comitment. Plaese r+r! Arigatou!(Yuki/Kyou soft)
1. short note

Yes, I am aware that it is Hatori, not Hotori, so please ignore that. Now, on to the first chapter. 


	2. Riceballs mistake

Okay, you don't know how many times I have started this fic on a different penname. It is the cursed fic, because every time I post it, my penname is invalidated, or something, and it disappears. As it is, I only have the first three chapters(where there used to be five) because my disk decided to eat the last two. So please, for give me all you who have read this before. I'm trying really hard to finish it. Later!  
  
  
  
Foreordained Miracle  
  
fruits basket Fan fiction  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Riceball's Mistake  
  
" Honda-san, really, that's alright, its not your fault! Don't cry, please don't cry anymore, he'll be fine. Hotori will take care of him. Don't worry."  
  
Yuki wondered why he tried. But then he saw her face and knew he couldn't let her just think that it was her fault. Yeah, she had hugged him, but if the baka-neko had just stood still, nothing would have happened. He wouldn't have run in to the street.  
  
Yuki shuddered. The image of Kyou and the car was etched onto his brain. As much as they fought, he had no desire to see the cat dead.  
  
Tohru just shook her head and cried harder. It was all her fault, she knew. If she hadn't.  
  
The memory of what happened that afternoon came back to her, penetrating her dark thoughts of self hate.  
  
* Flash back*  
  
" Hey guys, its starting to rain. I think we should go." Shigure raised a hand to the sky, catching a few raindrops on it, then on his tongue. They had had a picnic that day at the park in the city, since it was such a nice Saturday, doing some shopping on the way. They had walked, mainly because they had no other way of getting there, and would now have to walk back in the rain.  
  
"If only the idiot dog over there would get a car, then we'd be DRY!" Kyou complained loudly. A suddenly thrown apple core hit the back of his head, and he turned to face the rat.  
  
"Damn rat! I'll-"  
  
Tohru, seeing an argument starting, inserted herself between the cat and the rat.  
  
" I have an idea! Why don't we call a cab! I could sit up front with the driver, and you three in back. That way nothing will happen, and we'll be dry!" She smiled up at Kyou, and despite himself, he nodded.  
  
Tohru quickly made the call at a local telephone, while the others waited under the shelter of a bathroom area.  
  
The cab arrived soon, and they all shuffled in, wet and cold from the sudden shower and wind.  
  
"summers not supposed to be like this." Kyou mumbled angrily.  
  
"Its an omen." Shigure said suddenly, in a prophetic voice. They all stoped and looked at him. "But whether for good or ill, I don't know." Suddenly he was back to his old self. "But that doesn't matter. All that matters is me getting to sit next to the sexy Honda-san!"  
  
He was bombarded by a million apple cores, courtesy of Yuki and Kyou Inc.  
  
Halfway through the ride home, Tohru had a thought.  
  
" Okay guys, I think that we should get the money out so that we can pay him as soon as we get there. Yuki, will you give it to me?"  
  
Yuki gave her his usual neutral look. " I don't have the money. Kyou does."  
  
Kyou gave him a death glare, and responded. "No way! That wasn't my job. Shigure has it."  
  
Shigure smiled. "sure Honda-san. Let me see." he reached into his pocket "umm. where could I have put it.Oh! Wait, I spent it on sake. Sorry!" He smiled he usual dog smile.  
  
Tohru just stared at him in shock. The others gave their usual responses. The cab driver kicked them out. Right in a mud puddle. In the rain. With a wet cat and a wet rat. who by then wanted to rip each others throats out.  
  
Shigure smiled. "oh well. Guess we have to walk."  
  
Kyou would have killed him if Tohru hadn't stepped in between them once again.  
  
" Don't worry Kyou, its only a little bit farther. We'll be alright."  
  
Kyou gave her a nonchalant look, but gave in.  
  
* Half * *an* *hour* *later*  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shigure complained again for the millionth time.  
  
Tohru, who was walking behind Kyou on the side of the road just smiled once more, and said once again "almost."  
  
The walk was covered in rocks, and Tohru, being the shojo girl that she was, naturally was inclined to trip. And trip she did. With a yell and a poof, she found herself on the ground, a distinct orange, but very, very wet, ball of fur underneath. Tohru sat up, and gasped, her face gone red.  
  
"K. Kyo.Kyou! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too, I so sorry!" she reached to pic him up out of the mud, but he hissed and jumped away. His paw had been twisted under the fall, and that just happened to be where Tohru had touched. He jumped away, and ran to the street, out of the puddle.  
  
A sudden screech of tires made him look up. Two images met his eyes. One was of a screaming Tohru, which for some reason he couldn't hear. The second was the front end of a low rider, which seemed all to close.  
  
Then everything was dark.  
  
Tohru screamed as the car collided with Kyou. The car stopped, all to late, and a man got out, some punk from the city.  
  
"oh, dude, like, I'm so sorry. Your cat is, like, totally squashed. Man.Sorry. He shrugged, and hopped into the car, driving around the limp form of Kyou. Tohru ran to Kyou, her eyes filed with tears. She laid one hand on his side, felt the blood, and fainted.  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Yuki sighed and put his hand on Tohrus head. If he could have, he would have hugged her.  
  
"It wasn't Honda-sans fault. Please don't cry anymore. Kyou can last through anything."  
  
Tohru looked up, and saw Yuki smile. She felt better, but still. She wished she could hug him, just for the comfort of the human touch, if nothing else.  
  
Her train of thought was broken suddenly, when Hotori walked in to the room.  
  
Shigure stood up. "How is he?"  
  
Hotori sighed. "he's back in human form finally. The wounds were deep, and I'm not sure if his head is alright. We'll have to take him into the main office when he's better, so that we may be able to get him a CAT scan. But other then that, there is nothing we can do." he bent down and picked up his bag.  
  
"please call me if anything new happens. I'll be back tomorrow to check on him."  
  
Hotori left, and the house was silent. Too quiet, Tohru thought, Kyou should be up and stomping around right now, or maybe eating dinner.anything.anything but this quiet. She worried about him, and hoped to Kami-sama that he would live.  
  
And for the first time in a long time, Yuki worried about Kyou too.  
  
* * * *  
  
Authors rant: Like I said, its my first Furuba fanfic, so forgive me. This chapter aint very intriguing, huh? Oh well, keep reading, I'll have more soon, and with Kyou in it too! I love Kyou. Kyou cutie, my kitty, *sighs and drools*  
  
Ja! 


	3. Flat Cat No Wanna!

Disclaimer: I don't own furuba*duh*  
  
And I know its short. Its what happens when you write this at two in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Foreordained Miracle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ `````````````````Chapter 2: Flat cat no want to!`````````````  
  
Kyou had a pounding headache. What the hell had happened? Two things he knew. One, he was lying naked under a bedspread. Two, he was surrounded by unknown people.  
  
"waaah! Kyou-kun is finally awake! How are you?" a cute looking girl leaned over his bed. He suddenly felt all to aware of the discrete bulge under the covers, and he sat up quickly, pulling all the covers around his middle. He swayed on his feet, suddenly in a lot of pain. He wondered what had happened. He sat down quickly, and then laid down as a weariness overcame him, and he had to fight not to scream from the pain in his legs, back, head and arms. The girl came and tried to adjust the covers around him, but he batted her hands away, weakly.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he asked, quieter then he had intended. Suddenly he had a thought. " and who the heck are you?"  
  
Before she could answer, another girl.no a guy.came into the room.  
  
"well, looks like baka-neko has woken up. What's wrong, Honda-san?" The guy/girl asked when he saw the look on the others face.  
  
"I don't know what wrong with Kyou-kun. He doesn't know who I am!" The guy/girl bent over Kyou and looked him in the eyes. The cat tried to stare back, but the girly eyes started to creep him out. He wondered who this drag-queen-wanna-be was. The guy/girl waved his/her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Baka-neko, are you ok?" he waved his hand again. The cat tried to swipe the hand out of his face, but it didn't work.  
  
"Who's a stupid cat? And who are you?"  
  
The boy/girl ignored him. "what's your name?" he asked the cat.  
  
Kyou stopped. What WAS his name? He racked his brain for the memory, and suddenly realized he didn't remember anything. His eyes widened, and he sat up despite the pain. He looked around, a sudden panic filling his head. "I.I don't.I don't know." he stared at the girl/boy again. The girl/boy turned to the actual girl.  
  
"Honda-san, would you please go call Hotori? Tell him its an emergency."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"he has a fracture to his skull on the right side of the cranium" (a/n: I know a big word!) Hotori held up CAT scan picture. "apparently, its given him a brief bout of amnesia. I think he'll be alright within a month."  
  
Tohru wiped her eyes. The picture of the crack along a wall of gray matter, briefly she had a flash of deepness (a/n: Umm.that's when, you know, she suddenly had a DEEP, like poetry reading, artsy deep thought), and she thought, was that all humans were? Deep down, if you took away the body and the face, left maybe only the heart and mind, would they still be the same. Kyou and Yuki both couldn't have much physical interaction, would it really matter to them if this was all there was? But of course, before she could explore this further, Hotori's words brought her out, and she quickly forgot.  
  
"All you have to do is try to be nice, but keep the place going as much as normal. Maybe familiar circumstances will stir some memory back."  
  
Tohru and Yuki both nodded. They got up to leave, dragging a dazed and pained confused Kyou along, when Hotori stopped Tohru. She turned to look at him, his serious face scaring her.  
  
"Honda-san.Kyou wont remember the juunishi.Try not to let him till its to late. He deserves a break from the life of a Sohma. I wish I could do the same for Yuki, but I cant. Just try to let him feel normal for a while. It might do him some good when he regains his memory."  
  
Tohru nodded, and turned to leave. She would do her best to make Kyou happy. Maybe it WOULD help. She hoped it would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guy/girl who was dragging the poor dazed cat back to the car seemed worried. Kyou wondered why.  
  
"Oye! Girl..Guy. Whatever you are! What's your name?"  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"well, Yuki, can you stop for a second? Its kinda hard for me to walk." He pointed at the crutch under one arm. Yuki stopped and turned toward the cat. Kyou seemed tired and worn out, and covered in bandages, somehow smaller then normal. Kyou tilted his head. The girl/guy.Yuki.was looking at him funny.  
  
"what?" Yuki shook his head. Nothing. Lets go."  
  
"Oye! shouldn't we wait for the girl?" he pointed back toward the house. Actually, he still needed some rest. The drive and the exam had worn him out, and he still wondered why he was covered in bandages and wounds.  
  
Yuki suddenly stepped close, his face two inches from Kyous'. The blank expression on it made him back away a little.  
  
"Her name is Honda-san."  
  
"Honda-san? All right. Shouldn't we wait for Honda-san?"  
  
Yuki nodded. On cue, Tohru came running down the walkway.  
  
"ready?" Yuki asked her kindly. Tohru nodded. Kyou started to go forward, when he got suddenly dizzy. He stopped and placed his hand on the closest tree trunk. The world swirled around his head, and the numbing pain in his head flared into a blinding light behind his eyes. For a moment he thought he saw something in that light, but it was gone before he could grasp it.  
  
Tohru looked back and saw a swaying Kyou. She gasped.  
  
"KYOU? Are you okay?" Kyou didn't say anything, but leaned dangerously close to the ground. "Kyou!" Kyou started to fall, but then Yuki was there, holding him by the waist, the draping Kyous arms across his shoulders. Kyous breath came in ragged gasps.  
  
"Th *huff*.Thanks.*huff huff*" he smiled slightly at Yuki, who responded with a shrug.  
  
They made it to the car, with only a few minor problems. Kyou slept for the rest of the drive home. Yuki looked at him for a while, his eyes conveying non of the unconscious worry that was going through the back of his head. Tohru, however, was a lot more forward.  
  
"I hope he's ok.I really, really hope he's okay!"  
  
Silently, Yuki agreed. A mouse without a cat to fight is no mouse at all. 


	4. Hot Heads and Cool Dudes

Disclaimer:still don't own it, but my muse thinks its momiji now.  
  
Foreordained Miracle~~~~ Chapter 3: Hot heads and cool dudes  
  
  
  
Tohru had been standing in the hallway, on the phone, when suddenly she hung up and came in. The two boys in the room looked at her, and Yuki immediately knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Honda-san, what's the matter?"  
  
Tohru looked down at her feet. She murmured something inaudible, and Yuki gave her a blank look. Suddenly she burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, Sohma-san! I have to leave! Grandpas sick, and my aunts want me to come take care of him because its my vacation, so I have extra time that they don't, and I really do want to help grandpa, and they have a point, but if I go that means I have to leave you and Kyou-Kun alone! I wont be here to help, and you and Shigure-San will have to take care of him alone and-"  
  
She was stopped by Yukis' hand on her mouth. She looked at him with her big eyes, and closed her mouth. Yuki smiled at her, trying to reassure her.  
  
"Honda-san, your grandpa is sick, ne?"  
  
Tohru nodded.  
  
"and you need to go take care of him, ne?"  
  
Tohru nodded.  
  
"But your worried about leaving us alone, ne?"  
  
Tohru nodded again.  
  
Yuki smiled at her, one of his TRUE smiles, and patted her head. "Honda-San thinks too much of others. We'll be alright, wont we Kyou?" He glanced at the cat on the couch. Kyou, who had no idea what it was like without Tohru, just nodded. He smiled and said "We'll be fine. I think that I can handle it without you for a while. Don't worry."  
  
Tohru smiled, relieved. ~Kyou-kun, without his memory, is a MUCH more open person~ she thought. "alright then! I'll spend tonight making provisions for you two and Shigure- san, and I'll leave tomorrow." With that, she was off to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohru had spent all that day cooking a weeks worth of pre-cooked food, which she froze, and hoped that Shigure wouldn't eat it all before she came back. What little she had to take to her grandpas was packed in under 5 minutes.  
  
"now, I've made enough dinners to last a week, we have cereal and Rice in the cupboards for breakfast, and the rice cooker is easy enough for lunch. I believe that that should be easy for you to do, ne?" She looked at Kyou. He shrugged. "guess riceball making wasn't something you can consider a memory, because I still know how to do that."  
  
Tohru smiled, but she was still worried." You sure you can take care of Kyou without me. I mean, you have so much to do and I don't want to leave you helpless." Shigure laughed. "we are hardly helpless, Honda-san. Besides, if something goes wrong, we always have Hatori (Hotori?) to help. Go help your grandfather."  
  
Tohru wanted to hug him, but restrained herself. "thank you Shigure-san! It shouldn't be more than a week, grandpa always healed fast. I'll come by to check on you if it does, hai?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
A cab pulled up to the house's driveway, and Tohru hopped in with her bags.  
  
"Ja ne, Minna-san!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Yuki smiled and waved as she left, but inside he had a sinking feeling that this was going to be disastrous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was going alright for a couple days, when Kyou took a turn for the worse. One of his wounds, a large one on his leg, got infected, and before they knew what had happened, he had catapulted into a 104° fever, and Hatori (Hotori?) was as close to panicking as he could come, though you wouldn't know by looking at him.  
  
" He'll need this medicine" he handed a bag to Yuki " and make sure to keep him cool."  
  
Yuki nodded. This. Was. Bad. Big giant periods between each word. THIS. WAS . B.A.D. that's all he could think. Without Tohru to help, there was only him. Of course there was Shigure, but he didn't count. He would just get in the way.  
  
"I wish Tohru-chan was here!" Shigure whined from behind the door. "now we have to take care of Kyou-kun by ourselves!"  
  
Yuki seriously doubted that Shigure would be of any help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyou went from bad to worse over the course of a day, and by that night, he was almost ready to cook eggs on. Yuki was seriously worried about the cat, and that worry open up a lot of things he REALLY didn't want to confront.  
  
Kyou was lying on his bed asleep when Yuki came in to check in on him. He sat on the edge of the bed, and placed a rag on Kyous' head. Kyou shook his head and shivered, knocking off the rag. Yuki tried it two more times before he gave up and placed a hand on there instead. Kyou felt hot, and Yuki cold against his skin. Yuki stayed there for a while, long past what was nessacery.  
  
When he realized that someone (mainly Shigure) might see him, he started to leave, but something caught his hand. He looked down, and saw that Kyou had been awake. His eyes were half open, and his hand had been what stopped Yuki.  
  
"Don't." Kyou breathed heavily, and it was hard for him to talk. Yuki looked at him, head tilted to the side. He was puzzled.  
  
"Don't, it *huff* It feels nice.. *huff*" Yuki was still confused. "I.feel like I've haven't been.touched.in a long time." Yuki sat back onto Kyous bed. Kyou kept talking. " Have you noticed that Tohru never touches me? I was sitting here a couple days ago, and she bent over to hand me a cup and almost fell onto the bed. She landed in my lap-" he paused to cathch hi breath. "..And.she flinched, and started apologizing. She did that a lot, whenever she got near me.Is there.Yuki" he looked up at Yuki out of fevered eyes, his face red and his breath ragged. Yuki wondered if the fever had made him think of such things. "Yuki.Is there.is there something wrong with me?.I.feel like no one really liked me, when I could remember."  
  
Yuki shook his head. "Its not that. Honda-san is just shy, she likes you a lot."  
  
Kyou shook his head too. "not just her." His voice grew quieter. "You."  
  
Yuki started, but Kyou continued, oblivious. "You.act cold when I'm around.I was wondering if I had done something to you in the past. You seem nice enough, when you talk, especially."he caught his breath again "especially around Tohru.you seem to like her a lot.I do too, for that matter.But were we friends? I don't see anything wrong with you." Kyou sighed, frustrated that he couldn't find a way to say what he was trying to say. He sat there, his hand over Yukis on his forehead, and Yuki said nothing for a while. "we were friends once." He said quietly. "what happened?"  
  
Yuki shrugged. "Rivalry. The family. You got caught up in being accepted and blamed me for you not. I guess that's when we stopped being friends."  
  
"." Kyou sat in silence for a while. He wondered if he had hurt Yuki. That would be bad.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. For some reason the words tingled in his mouth, like he didn't use them very often. He said it again.  
  
Yuki stared at Kyou like a ghost. He hadn't heard those words directed towards him by Kyou since they were little. It surprised him, but he gained his wits in a few short seconds.  
  
"I.I cant say I forgive you. Not yet. There was a lot of things to forgive. But it's a start."  
  
Kyou nodded and relaxed. They sat there like that for a long time, and yuki realized that Kyou had fallen asleep. He gently removed his hand from Kyous, and walked to the door. He turned there, and looked a the sleeping Cat. For a second he smiled, and wondered if maybe this could start them over again, Kyou losing his memory. Maybe this was what they needed to become friends again. His eyes stayed on the cat for a while, and Yuki suddenly realized that the feelings he didn't want to confront had come back. He hastily pushed them down and left the room.  
  
Still, his smile hadn't left his face at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the end of the week, Yuki and Kyou had started a budding friendship. When Tohru called to ask if anything was wrong and to say that her grandpa still need her care, Yuki replied that everything was fine.  
  
Kyou still hadn't gotten any memory back at all, and Yuki wondered if Hatori had been right when he said he would. But still, it had only been about two weeks. Secretly Yuki wished that he wouldn't, because his old attitude would return and Yuki had grown to like the familiarity without fighting. It seemed nice to him, and he hadn't realized how much he had missed hugging people until Kyou hugged him when he had needed help off the floor after falling down. Kyou was surprised, too, at the unfamiliarity of hugging. Of course, he still didn't remember the curse. After that, Yuki was a little more open, and he regularly helped Kyou when he was walking or doing something by holding his waist or his hand .(*hee hee*)  
  
Kyou, too, was a little ore open, and by the time Tohru had come back, three weeks from when she ad originally left (a/n: this story is set during Summer vacation^_^) they had established a *pretty* good friend ship. But nothing was firm until one night.  
  
Authors Rant:  
  
Heyo heyo peeps, this chapter is a little longer, ne? despite my attempts, I'm not the best yaoi writer. The scene with the hand on Kyous forehead, that was supposed to come out a little more yoai then that, but oh well. Next chapter will have a LOT of Yaoi in it (at least I'll try) so be happy peeps! Well, later people!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. The Brightness of Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own furuba. If I did, than none of you would know what the hell it was, and all the sketches would be lying on the bottom of my sketchbook.  
  
WARNING: Extreme yaoi! You have been warned!  
  
Thank you all for reading this, and especially thank those who reviewed! You know I love that!  
  
Foreordained Miracle Chapter4 The Brightness of Stars  
  
The Night was stormy and humid. Clouds roiled overhead, boiling the sky in a heat that threatened to explode in a frenzy of lightning and rain, and underneath trees seemed to wither in the south wind, limbs flailing as if to protect themselves.  
  
Inside the Soumas', Kyous' slender limbs mimicked those outside. In his fevered heat and the fevered rain outside, he found it hard, almost painful, to sleep. Something about the rain hurt him, gave him nightmares of monsters with reeking bodies and hate filled, longing eyes. His legs, almost healed, kicked the covers off, and with a scream he sat up. Holding his head in his hands, Kyou fought to catch his breath. He had heard screaming, a desolate roar in his ears that rang there still. It had mixed with a real scream from outside his mind, and it was that that had awoken him. But it hadn't been he who screamed. Looking around the room, Kyou watched the shadows thrash on the walls. Distant thunder rang out, and Kyou wondered if that had been the sound he heard, not a scream, but thunder.  
  
A saddened muffled sound came from somewhere in the house. Kyou reached for the crutch lying next to his bed and pulled himself up. It had been almost three weeks; His leg, not broken, but with a fracture along the shin, had healed quickly. It was almost completely well, but Kyou still used the crutch in case of the sudden pain that would shoot up, almost knocking him off balance. To be sure, Kyou had amazingly come out of the accident with far fewer injuries that expected. The cuts and scrapes along his back, arms, and thighs had all but disappeared, and his shoulder had gone back into place. The only thing left to heal completely was his head, fractured along the right side, and his memory. Pulling the door open, Kyou stood in the dark hallway, listening. The house was silent now, except for the sighing and creaking of the walls in the wind. But Kyou knew where the sound had come from. Turning, he walked down the hall to Yukis' room, knocked lightly on the door. When no answer came, he pulled it open, stepping quietly inside, and shut it behind him. In the faint light coming through the window, Kyou could see Yukis huddled form upon the mat. He was sitting, hands in his hair, and seemed oblivious to Kyous presence. For a moment, Kyou thought about leaving, and almost turned to go. His crutch clicked on the wooden floor, a sudden loud sound in the immense silence. The sound seemed to awaken Yuki from his trance with a gasp. Turning to face the cat with large, teary eyes, Yuki seemed startled by his presence.  
  
"Kyou?" he asked, his voice shaking and raspy, like someone who had been running. Kyou walked over to the side of the bed, and sat down.  
  
"Yuki, are you alright?" Kyou placed a hand on the boys arm, and both quickly recoiled from the touch. Yukis arm was wet with sweat and as cold as ice. Fear seemed evident in his face, and Kyou wondered if the storm had brought nightmares to the other as well.  
  
Yuki reached out and hesitantly placed a hand on the cats' wrist. "Your burning." He said. Kyou shook his head and pointed at the other.  
  
"No, you're freezing. What's wrong?"  
  
Yuki seemed to shudder, and turned away from Kyou.  
  
"I had a night mare." He said, trying to keep his voice level and cool. But he couldn't, and Kyou heard it crack on the word 'nightmare'.  
  
"What about?" Kyou asked, concerned. The mouse-boy had always been so cool and fearless; Kyou wondered what evil would it take to scare him. Yuki stayed silent for a moment, taking deep breaths to steady himself. "You wouldn't understand." He said quietly.  
  
"Try me." Kyou scooted closer to Yuki. The coolness of the boys skin felt good against his own fevered limbs. He was still at 101( f, and was attracted by the relief that coolness brought. Yuki didn't move away. He was cold, cold with fear, a fear brought on by being alone, alone with Akito, and the other bys body warmth seemed to banish some of that fear back into the darkness. They sat like that in silence for a while, Yuki gathering his thoughts into a way the other might understand, and Kyou waiting and cooling himself against Yukis skin. Finally, unable to figure out a way to tell Kyou, he sighed.  
  
"Akito." He said quietly. At that moment, lightning flashed, and thunder rang out. Both boys jumped and came together in a panic. The storm was upon them. When they had gathered their wits together, Kyou looked over to Yuki.  
  
"Akito?"  
  
For some odd reason, the name stirred some basic fear in Kyous heart. Without his memory, he could place no image with that fear, but that only made things worse.  
  
Yuki nodded. "Akito. Head of the Souma family." He said quietly, in an ominous voice. "He. " His voice choked up, and his eyes went wide, remembering. Kyou could feel the boys' shoulders shaking next to him, almost wildly, and Kyou suddenly felt scared for him. He placed his arms around the boy, tentively. When Yuki didn't pull away, Kyou steadied the embrace, letting his body warmth banish the chill fog of fear that surrounded the mouse. Yuki sighed, and leaned on the boys' chest, listening to the steady heartbeat sending warm blood through Kyous limbs. Yuki could feel the pulse in Kyous hands through the fabric on his nightshirt. He let the rhythm of Kyous heart steady his breathing, and Yuki could feel his body calming, the shaking stop. Outside the wind howled and tore at the house in desolation. Yuki didn't notice, but instead looked up at Kyou. The cat seemed to be struggling to find something to say. As he started to speak, Yuki placed a hand across Kyous mouth.  
  
"Don't. I don't want to talk about it." Yuki said quietly. When he moved his hand, Kyou shook his head, and would have tried to speak again, but he was silenced once more, this time by lips.  
  
Yuki tugged on Kyous nightshirt, pulling him down to kiss him.  
  
"What am I doing?!?" his mind screamed at him, but he already knew, had known for a while. He had just been trying to hide it, to force away those feelings he didn't want to confront.  
  
Yuki expected Kyou to pull away, to yell at him, call him disgusting, and rage out of the room. But Kyou only kissed back. No, more than kissed back; he kissed back hard. Yuki pulled Kyou towards him, on to the mats and blankets. In the back of his mind, Yuki could hear the rain pouring down in a fury of thunder and wind, but he ignored it. He had his own storm to worry about. Yukis hands worked fast, unbuttoning the nightshirt as he kissed Kyou. Kyous hands were doing the same, and when he had pulled it off, ran his hands along the others back, kissing his neck. (At this point, author-chan starts to get squeamish and feels perverted for writing this on a public computer, so she apologies for the disjointed writing. Believe me, it gets better.) What followed could only be described as a tangle of slender limbs, and a knot of bodies. Had Shigure been awake, noises the author is not willing to comment on would have inspired his next book. Kyou, to Yukis surprise, had this gentle, sensual touch that made the small hairs on Yukis body stand on end. Yuki also found that had this urge to bite and tug, not painfully, but hard, something he had never before thought of.  
  
Motions and creaking, spinning and odd colors and honeydew flavors. The storm outside was nothing compared to the one within. Friction could have started a fire had not sweat and other things gotten in the way. It felt like sweet eternity was bottled up inside each boy and each wanted the others more than anything, tearing to get inside, and reveling in the fire and honey of the other.  
  
Everything was a soft slip of flesh against another, so blissfully raw, Yuki wanted to swallow it all in himself. He could hear himself groan with frustration and tried harder to get into Kyou, could feel their bodies melting together in a blend of noise, flesh, and heat.  
  
  
  
Finally, exhausted, the boys pulled away from each other, each slick with sweat, from each other and the air. They layed like that for some time, hands exploring and caressing, lips feeling their way, but with none of the fire and need of before. Now it turned soft, reassuring, as if to tell the other that it had been real, that it wasn't a dream. The humid, hot air of summer felt chill against their slick skin, and they pulled damp covers over themselves. Yuki brushed damp hair from Kyous eyes, hands tracing soft lips, and sighed. They had said nothing to each other since they had started, and yuki was reluctant to break that silence, afraid he might shatter with the force it took. In a few moments Kyou started to pull away, leaving cold air chilling Yukis bare skin.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yuki asked quietly. Kyou smiled softly, lazily pulling on his shorts.  
  
"To the kitchen. I'm hungry."  
  
Yuki stood up and pulled on his nightshirt, silently following the cat to the kitchen.  
  
Kyou pulled down a bag of chocolate mints. Why he had a craving for these, he didn't know, but he just did. Yuki, evidently hungry as well, nabbed some of last nights leftovers. Sitting at the table, each shared their food, munching silently and fast like starving beggars. When they had devoured everything in sight, they sat back, staring at each other. Yukis eyes traveled lasciviously up and down the other boys' limbs. Kyou must have been thinking the same way as yuki, for he crawled over and straddled the mouse's lap, kissing the tingling area behind the ears. Yuki put up a minor protest.  
  
"Kyou, don't.not here. what if Shigure comes down?" Kyou snorted. "The pervert? He couldn't care less. Probably ask to join in." Kyou played with the gray-eyed boys hair, slender limbs weaving between the two. Yuki kissed the top of the cat-boys fiery head, smiling to himself, before pushing Kyou gently off. Kyou, a look of hurt crossing his eyes, sat back.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I do something not right or." Yuki held his hand up for silence, and chuckled quietly to himself before answering.  
  
"This whole thing is wrong, Kyou, at least to others." He took the boys hand and kissed his fingers to show that he did not agree with them. "But I can't help but feel that I'm taking advantage of you without your memory. I KNOW I am." He added, before Kyou could protest. Kyou looked down at his feet, awaiting the rejection he could feel coming. But instead of rejection, yuki only said "the rain stopped." Kyou nodded. "I know." Yuki stood up, his bare feet sliding against the floor, and opened the window. Looking out, he sighed.  
  
"Even the clouds are gone. Its as if the storm never was." Kyou, coming up beside him, tilted his head to the side. "No. The storm washed the sky. Look at how bright the stars are."  
  
Yuki nodded. The stars did look brighter, or maybe they just looked that way because Kyou had said so. Looking down, he turned to Kyou. Pulling him into a passionate kiss, Yuki put all the frustrations of what he was about to say into it. The force of it took Kyous breath away, and even drew a little blood, but otherwise Kyou could have died happily right then. When Yuki finally pulled away, much to Kyous unhappiness, he could barely pull his lips from the softness without crying out for more. "Kyou." He said, his voice shaky and gasping. "Kyou, we need to talk."  
  
Leading the dazed cat back to the kotatsu, he sat him down gently; trying not to let his hands linger too long on the boys waist and hips. Kyou gazed, confused, at the gray-eyed boy. "Kyou, like I said, I can't help but think that I'm taking advantage of your amnesia. You couldn't understand, I've been wanting this for so long, but it honestly scared me, and I knew it would scare you, if I tried anything, but now." Yuki shook his head. "Its going to be so hard, but until you get your memory back.." Yuki faltered. Deep in hi heart he dreaded Kyou ever remembering his past life, all the hatred he had stored in his heart for the mouse, and all the problems he had. Kyou seemed so happy without them. Yuki realized that this is what Kyou would have been like if he had never been born with the curse, if all the heartache that clouded his mind with red and tore at his soul had never been, this is what Kyou would be: a smiling, carefree guy with beautiful eyes unclouded, and a soft touch that could make even the most stoic person reconsider the hetero- ism. Someone who sent shivers up Yukis spine, and heat corseing through his veins. But could Kyou understand this, when his memory returned? Would he still feel the same way then as he does now? It was bound to happen soon; it had almost been three weeks now. How much longer before the cat hated him once more?  
  
"When you get your memory back. I just want to make sure you still feel the same way.  
  
Kyou sat silent for a moment, and nodded. It would be hard for him also, but he could see Yukis point of view. He just hoped. A sudden thought struck him. "What about tohru?" he asked quietly. At this, a rare smile escaped the mouses lips. "Honda-san? This should make things easier for her, if any thing. But. Please, don't tell her about it. We can stay this way, and no one will know." An image of akito came to his mind briefly, and Yuki shivered. "No one will inter fere." He added.  
  
Kyou nodded. "between us." He said solemly. Yuki stood and kissed the red- eyed boy softly on the lips. "Until then, then." Yuki turned away as gracefully as he could, and returned to bed. He would have to wash it in the morning, but for now he let the smell and warmth left by their bodies comfort him, and banish all chill nightmares to hence they came. All night he dreamt of slender limbs, a lascivious dancer, a dance of limbs put on by a red-eyed boy. 


	6. Window Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. I wish I did*sigh*  
  
Note: I wrote this while listening to Christina Agulara's "Beautiful", Salivas' "Always" and Ta.Tu s' "All the things she said". That should give you an Idea of what the mood is. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Thank you everyone who has read this and reviewed. I really love you all, and please tell me how you like the ending, all right?  
  
Foreordained Miracle By: Momijis' Girl a.k.a San A Furuba Fan Fiction Last Chapter: Window Reflections  
  
"Morning boys!" Shigure, his usual perverted self as always, traipsed down the stairs and into the living room. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. Yuki and Kyou sat in their usual spots, but he could have sworn that they had been sitting next to each other. Shigure sighed, and shook his head. Maybe he should see an optometrist. Kyou, ignoring the confused probing glances from the dog, grunted, and fought hard to keep a blush down. The comment and mental pictures from last night made it hard to look Shigure in the eye.  
  
"Good morning Shigure." Yuki raised gray eyes to his older cousin. "I trust you slept well?"  
  
Another blink. Yuki seemed to be in a good mood, a smile moving under his mouse-gray eyes and tugging lightly at the corners of his mouth. If Shigure didn't know better, he would have said that Yuki had gotten some. Shigure, no fool and with a mind more perverted than humanly possible, needed no more hints. All this took only seconds to connect, and, with a smirk, he answered  
  
"Why, yes, although I did hear some odd noises during the night." Of course he was lying, but noted, with smug pride, that both boys cringed momentarily, faces white as death, before regaining an imposed composure. Subduing a grin, the dog sat down at the table and sighed.  
  
"But I think it was just a pair of animals outside."  
  
Both Kyou and Yuki looked visibly relieved at this comment, and Yuki laughed lightly as possible. "Yes, that was probably it" he said coolly.  
  
Kyou, after the initial shock of Shigure 'hearing noises', had pasted on a look of uninterested disdain that he found almost natural, although the tinge of blush at the edges of his cheeks stubbornly refused to disappear. He couldn't, no matter how he tried, disperse the images of the night before that flashed through his mind. So absorbed as he was, the sudden ringing echoing from the hall took a moment to sink in his ears. By the time it had, Shigure had already answered, and Kyou, uninterested, turned back to his thoughts.  
  
Shigure, after a few minutes, put the phone down, a look of worry etched into the smile lines of his eyes. Yuki instantly noted this as the dog walked back into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, unable to conceal a tinge of alarm from his voice. It was the alarm, more than the words, which caught Kyous' ear. Turning fiery eyes to Shigure, he said nothing, awaiting the dogs' answer. Shigure sat down, albeit a little more heavily than usual.  
  
"That was the main house." He said as lightly as he could. "Akito wants to see Kyou."  
  
Yuki, already naturally pale, turned an impossible shade of white. Kyou unconsciously picked up on the mouses' panic. Sudden dread filled him when he heard this name, though he knew not why. Turning those red, defiant eyes to Shigure, he asked  
  
"When does he want to see me?"  
  
Shigure shifted uncomfortably in his position, refusing to look at his younger cousin.  
  
"Now."  
  
* * (T I M E P A S S E S) * *  
  
The main house was, as it had been when Kyou first saw it after the accident, imposing and large, spreading over what looked like an endless territory. But Kyou, at the time, had seen only the sick ward near Hatoris' office. The room he sat in now was dark, and though the AC kept it at neutral temperature, it felt icy cold to the boy. Unconsciously he sat closer to Yuki, who seemed paralyzed with fear, that same fear that Kyou had come to know that he would never understand. Try as he might, Kyou knew he would get no support from this boy who could do nothing but keep himself from fleeing. Turning his gaze back to the front of the room, he was startled to see a figure there, where there had been none. How he had materialized without a sound, Kyou knew not, but it only went to further his welling dread.  
  
Akito, sitting on his heels, faced the three, Kyou, Yuki and Shigure, with the same hungry look of a hawk. Lifting a hand, he waved it languidly towards the door.  
  
"Leave." He commanded. "I wish to speak to Kyou alone.'  
  
The others, knowing full well not to protest, as much for their own safety as for Kyous', bowed silently and quietly left. Kyou, finding himself suddenly bereft of what little protection he had had, sat alone and cold on the matted floor. Akito took his time before speaking; unblinking eyes lay coldly upon Kyou. His look was cold, yet mixed what Kyou unmistakably knew was rage, and to the boys utter confusion, blazing hatred.  
  
"Kyou." He said quietly in masked friendliness. "Is it true? I have been informed that you've had, should I say, an accident?"  
  
Kyou nodded wordlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Akito said it mockingly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Tilting his head, eyes slanted, he asked  
  
"And you remember nothing?"  
  
Kyou shook his head. He couldn't seem to find his tongue. Akito lifted his head. Standing, he walked languidly over until he was almost stepping on the boy. Bending over, he forced Kyous chin up with one finger, and stared intensely into Kyous fiery red eyes. His nail bit maliciously into the soft skin of the boys' throat, and Kyou fought hard to keep from gulping and looking away. Fierce pride refused to submit to such a cowardly act. Instead, he held Akitos' gaze, waiting for him to speak. Akito seemed angered at what he saw in the boys face. His eyes narrowed, and he moved closer until their faces almost touched.  
  
"You think you can escape us that easily?" he hissed, his voice dripping with hatred. "This curse is as much you fault as anyone's. No, it's all your fault!" He added loudly.  
  
Kyou, without even remembering what this 'curse' was, felt a twist of anger in his gust. Still holding the others stare with his own, he wrapped a hand unconsciously around the bracelet on his wrist. In a cold, almost inaudible voice that bounced strangely around the silent room, he answered "I have done nothing."  
  
Whatever reaction he had expected, it was not this. Akito, as id seized by an uncontrollable rage, suddenly flew up. Staring balefully down at the boy, he screamed.  
  
"Nothing?! NOTHING?!"  
  
Kyou found himself suddenly bombarded by objects from around the room. One hit him squarely in the face, and Kyou scrambled back, away from the berserk Akito, until his back was against the wall. "Nothing!?" Akito screamed again and, lifting a chair over his head, brought it heavily down on Kyous' head. The boy tried in vain to protect himself from the splintering leg of wood as it hit him, but was unable to do so. "Its all your fault! This sickness, this curse! Your Fault, you monster! Yours!" With every word Akito brought the bloodied, shattered chair leg (the rest had broken off on the first impact) on to Kyous head. In the other room, Shigure heard the yells of outrage and the shattering sounds, and he, Yuki, and Hatori, who had joined them, leapt to their feet, and ran into the room. There they found a scean of chaos; things broken and shattered lay strewn on the floor. Akito sat near the front of the room, bloody stick in hands, staring derangedly into nothing and muttering under his breath. To their horror, they saw Kyou. He was lying near the back wall, where he had retreated from Akitos' first attack. Almost unrecognizable, he was covered in gashes and forming bruises, his limbs tangled about himself protectively, his head, barely visible beneath his bleeding arms, appeared to be nothing more than a mat of blood and hair. Yuki would have screamed, but his throat had squeezed shut, and he couldn't breathe. He forced himself to Kyous side, before his legs gave out beneath him. Lifting the catboys head as gently as possible from among the bleeding limbs, Yuki, for a moment, feared that Akito had gotten the boys eyes. But Kyou, as far as Yuki could see, had protected his face and neck well with his arms, which had some gashes so deep that Yuki could see the bone glint white through the wound. The mouse checked for breathing, and sighed in relief. Kyou was not dead, but unconscious. Yuki laid Kyous head down gently, and stood. Kyous blood dripped from his fingertips, and Yuki turned to face the man who had drawn that blood, cold anger hardening the soft gray of his eyes to steel. With heavy steps he came before Akito. Hatori and Shigure, both checking over Kyou, watched him go with a mixture of surprise and apprehension. Standing over Akito for the first time without fear, he pulled the bloodied stick from the mans hands, tossing it aside. He yanked, hard, on Akitos kimono, making him stand and look the boy in the eyes. He heard the others stand and move towards him, ready to stop him if he tried to hurt Akito, and Yuki ignored them. Glaring at his hated enemy, he said nothing, letting his anger speak for itself. He wound not hit Akito; the bastard wasn't worth the effort. Akito, uncomforble with this sudden change in the mouse, sweated.  
  
"He deserved it." Akito whispered accusingly. "He thought he could escape us, thought he could be free, when it's his fault that we're like this. He deserved it."  
  
Yuki sneered. "Go to hell." He growled, and flung the man down with such force as to hear something crack. Paying no attention to the cries of pain coming from behind him, Yuki turned to face Hatori and Kyou. Shigure ran to help Akito, and, finding nothing more than a broken finger, watched his younger cousin. Yuki seemed to be struggling inside, and mixture of panic, anger and distress running through his veins. "Hatori." The gray-eyed boy spoke through clenched teeth. "Call an ambulance."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He was on his back again, strange white light penetrating his eyelids. He didn't want to open them, knowing that the light would turn to burning white pain if he did. His whole body hurt, and if he moved his arms, he could swear that there were pieces missing. What had happened?  
  
~Lets see...a room..some psycho.."  
  
Before he could recall much of anything, Kyou heard voices next to him, familiar voices. Kyou opened his eyes, wincing from the shooting pain behind them. Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure stood talking next to him. They stopped when they saw his looking at them. "Kyou, your awake." Kyou winched again, the sound hurting his ears. His voice came out raspy and creaking, quiet from disuse and painkillers that weren't working.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Two days." Hatori said.  
  
Kyou cringed and muttered under his breath. He tried to sit up, pushing away Yukis' protesting hands. Lifting his bandaged arms, he tenderly felt his head.  
  
"You have many lacerations along your skull, though nothing deadly." Hatori came up next to Yuki. " Though that fracture is going to take a while longer to heal now. Luckily your arms took the brunt of the blows."  
  
"Yeah, lucky." Kyou muttered. His arms hurt like hell, worse than his head. Swathed in bandages as they were, he couldn't tell what they looked like, but he doubted they were pretty.  
  
"Damn. Akito really did me in, the bastard." Looking up he asked "You haven't told the others about this yet? Tohru, or Kagura?"  
  
This was met with an odd look. " No, we haven't told anyone where you were or why, not yet. I take it your memories returned." Hatori added.  
  
Kyou nodded, much to his regret, and lay back down. "Yeah, I guess it had to be beaten back into me." He said sarcastically, throwing and accusing glare at the ceiling.  
  
Yuki, looking pale, tuned to the others.  
  
"Hatori, Shigure, do you mind leaving for a moment. I need to speak to Kyou alone."  
  
Hatori and Shigure, exchanging a knowing glance, nodded, and both left quietly.  
  
"....So you remember.."  
  
Kyou said nothing. He was watching Yuki, his face unreadable. This unnerved the mouse, but now that Kyou was back to normal, he couldn't let the boy see that. Yuki walked to the window. Looking out, he watched Kyou in the reflection. It was dark outside. The two boys sat in silence, Kyou unreadable, Yuki trying to piece together what he needed to say. "so you remember." He whispered, this time to himself. In the reflection in the Mirror, he saw Kyou stand up and walk towards the window in halting, tired steps. When he was about a yard from Yuki, he stopped. Yuki turned, and the two boys faced each other, each face unreadable. They stood like this for several seconds. Finally, Yuki broke the silence.  
  
"Now what? Will you go back to hating me?" a bitter tone crept into this last bit, and Yuki instantly regretted the words.  
  
Kyou, if he noticed, said nothing. Taking a step forward, he closed the gap between the two, staring at the mouse, his fiery eyes contemplating. He moved, and Yuki expecting to be hit, closed his eyes. But Kyou didn't strike him. Warm, bandaged arms enclosed around the mouseboy, and Yuki suddenly found himself immersed in a kiss, quick, fierce, and purely Kyou. The fire-eyed boy pulled back and smiled softly for a moment.  
  
"Damn mouse." He whispered.  
  
And Yuki couldn't be happier to hear those words.  
  
*Owari*  
  
Well, that's all folks! I finished this fanific almost exactly one year after I started it. I've had some good times (yaoi happiness in the last chapter) and some bad times (having to upload it over and over as FF.net went retarded on me and erased all my files and pennames over and over again, getting flamed by haters) But all in all, I'm happy with it. Please tell me what you think of the story as a whole by reviewing it just one last time, alrighty? If you like my writing and want to see some more, I write Duo Maxwell fics, Inu-Yasha fics, Fruits Basket and Poetry about my fav characters as well as my own original stuff. Just look on my Authors Profile (i.e., Click my pen name) and maybe stop by my web site some time. Thank you! Ja ne! -- Momijis' Girl a.k.a. San or Ryu 


End file.
